Runaway
by Jaden Tao
Summary: She felt guilt, the need to escape her sins, and fear. She left without saying goodbye to her nii sama. i will update soon if people like it
1. Chapter 1

She gently opened the shoji screen, sneaking out. She crept past her nii-sama's room, making sure he was asleep. Before slipping out of his room, she quickly mouthed 'arigato'.

She ran out of the Kuchiki manor, slipped through the gates of Seretai, and snuck through Rukongai, making her way to the human world. To be honest, she didn't know why she was going there. At first she thought that it was to see Ichigo. No, it was for another reason. It was to escape something, to escape her nii-sama, to escape her guilt. To escape her dark past, her sins.

She didn't know where she would live, how she would survive. She couldn't go back to Ichigo, she didn't want to burden him again. She couldn't go to Urahara's shop for the same reason.

She finally reached the human world, only increasing her worries. She began walking down dark alleys, not knowing where she was going. Eventually she realized that she had been walking to Ichigo's house. She stopped herself and began walking to Urahara's shop. She decided she would have to inconvenience him for one night.

She crept in without anyone noticing. She decided to sleep in the storage room, figuring that she'd be gone by the time everyone woke up. Closing her weary eyes, she began to slowly drift off.

She felt light hands begin to shake her. She warily lifted her head, her gaze meeting that of Ururu. She looked around at the surprised Urahara, Ginta, and Tessai.

"What brings you back here?" Urahara asked.

"I'm sorry" Rukia muttered, quickly standing up. She rushed to the door, only to be stopped by Tessai.

"C'mon, you just got here. Stay, relax a bit" Urahara said.

"I…I can't" she said quickly, pushing past Tessai. She ran into the main shop and froze, surprised by who stood in front of her.

He wore a neatly pressed suit, suiting his personality. His hair was tied back and neatly combed, and it looked like he gelled it. His blue eyes stared at her coldly, almost angrily.

"I'm disappointed in you, Rukia" he said sternly, sending chills down her spine. She could feel goosebumps just from his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Byakuya-nii-sama" she whispered breathlessly. She stepped back, wanting to disappear into the ground. He took a step closer, his footsteps echoing in the breathless silence. He came closer to her, until he was only inches away from her face. Up close he looked even more intimidating.

"Byakuya-" Urahara began, trying to break the silence. Byakuya raised his hand, silencing him.

"Excuse us" Byakuya said, walking into the storage room, followed by Rukia. He closed the door behind them. They stood there silently, Byakuya staring at her coldly.

"Byakuya-nii-sama...let me explain..." she began, her voice sounding frightened and insecure. She fell silent.

"Do explain" he said, his voice harsh.

"It's just that...it's...I'm" she stuttered, at a loss for words. She didn't know how she could explain.

"Don't ask to explain if you can't" he said coldly.

"I'm sorry" she muttered. Without another word they left the storage room. Urahara looked at them suspiciously.

"You were in there for a while. What were you two doing in there?" Urahara asked, a perverted smirk spreading across his face. Byakuya gave him the death glare. He walked out of the shop, Rukia following reluctantly. Suddenly Urahara grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Feel free to stay here whenever you need to, as long as you need to" he whispered, his face unusually serious. She nodded and ran out of the shop. She followed her nii-sama in silence.

"Byakuya-nii-sama, I'm sorry" she said. He turned around, slightly surprised. "I shouldn't have run away. I didn't mean to inconvenience you. I've done nothing but that since I joined the Kuchiki family"she continued, focusing on the ground. She felt his hand on her chin, lifting it to look at his face, into his eyes.

"Why did you?" he asked. His voice was stern but she could see his eyes soften.

"You told me not to bother explaining if I couldn't" she said, her voice still slightly fearful.


End file.
